Pas vraiment un 'rendez-vous'
by esiol
Summary: Traduit de l'anglais: juste une fiction en un chapitre basée sur la fin insatisfaisante de l'épisode 5, saison 1 "Saturn Returns". Ecrit par Card1na15


Traduit de l'anglais, titre original _Not a 'date' date_, par Card1na15

A/N: Juste un chapitre en une fois basé sur la fin insatisfaisante de l'épisode 5, saison 1, « Saturn Returns »

[Démenti: je (esiol) ne suis que la traductrice, je n'ai pas écrit cette fiction, et comme la traduction, c'est plus sympa à plusieurs, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, surtout sachant que je me relis jamais parce que j'ai vraiment trop la flemme, donc il y a aussi des fautes, à n'en pas douter]

**Pas vraiment un 'Rendez-vous'**

Catherine souriait, appuyée contre le rebord en bois de la fenêtre (rebord qu'elle voyait maintenant comme étant à _eux_), faisant tourner le vin dans son verre en attendant. Elle vit en regardant sa montre qu'il était huit heures passées et se demanda si elle ne devrait pas retourner à la table et recouvrir les plats pour les garder au chaud. Après plusieurs minutes elle commença à penser qu'il était en retard parce qu'il avait oublié à quelle heure il devait la rejoindre, ou pire il avait tout simplement décidé de ne pas venir du tout.

Sentant son moral chuter, elle envisagea brièvement de l'appeler, puis se gronda mentalement pour son égoïsme, son numéro était uniquement destiné aux cas d'urgences. _Être en retard de quelques minutes ne constitue pas un cas d'urgence,_ pensa-t-elle piteusement. _Pas même pour un type comme Vincent. Si je l'appelle j'aurais juste l'air idiot._ Elle se pencha quand même par la fenêtre pour regarder en haut et en bas de l'escalier de secours pour voir s'il était quelque part.

Quand elle se redressa, elle baissa les yeux sur l'appui de la fenêtre et sourit tendrement en se rappelant du paquet emballé de soie qu'elle avait trouvé là après sa fête d'anniversaire la nuit précédente. Elle mourait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte, mais elle voulait attendre de l'ouvrir devant Vincent afin qu'il ait le plaisir de voir sa réaction au cadeau.

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait quinze minutes de retard, il devint de plus en plus évident qu'il ne se montrerait pas. Elle n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à ce moment à quel point elle avait attendu avec impatience de passer une soirée calme en sa compagnie. Elle finit son verre de vin alors que son esprit touchait le fond et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour s'en resservir, c'est là qu'elle vit le photomaton. Bien qu'il ait juste été loué pour la fête, la compagnie à laquelle Heather l'avait loué ne pouvait le récupérer avant lundi. Le voir déclencha les derniers souvenirs qui y étaient liés: se trouver dans le photomaton avec un Evan légèrement éméché en insistant pour qu'il se lâche un peu et qu'il s'amuse... puis il l'avait embrassé. En fait il l'avait embrassé passionnément, se penchant de façon théâtrale, remuant la bouche contre la sienne, faisant jouer sa langue, la laissant tout à fait déconcertée. Elle avait le sentiment que ses échanges dragueurs avec le Dr. Evan Marks avaient changé pour toujours. Quand à savoir si c'était ou non pour le mieux, ça restait à voir.

Mais à présent, la présence du cadeau de Vincent posé sur le bord de la fenêtre dans _cette_ pièce en particulier prenait un tout autre sens. Merde ! Pensa-t-elle. Il a dû nous voir nous embrasser. Je parie que c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas... Les pensées de Catherine s'arrêtèrent en milieu de phrase lorsqu'elle entendit trois petits coups secs contre la porte d'entrée. Elle se rua vers l'entrée en se demandant qui pouvait bien essayer de ruiner sa soirée maintenant et regarda par le judas, prête à l'envoyer balader, qui que ce soit, et découvrit Vincent. Elle resta un instant regarder son visage, espérant le prendre au dépourvu, mais en le voyant regarder nerveusement autour, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait sa seule chance de le surprendre qu'une fois qu'il serait à l'intérieur. Sans perdre plus de temps elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit en grand pour l'accueillir.

- Vincent ! Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir, dit-elle chaleureusement.

- Pardon pour mon retard, répondit Vincent sur un ton désolé. Puis il sortit un bras de derrière son dos et lui tendit un petit bouquet qu'il venait d'acheter à un vendeur, dans la rue. Évidemment, elles sont pour toi.

Catherine fut surprise et touchée par le geste. Quand elle lui prit des mains le bouquet enrobé de tissus vert, elle les approcha de son nez et prit une longue inspiration.

Mmmh... magnifiques, et elles sentent tellement bon aussi.

Elle se tourna à moitié vers l'appartement pour l'encourager à entrer avant de fermer la porte à clef derrière lui. Elle posa les fleurs juste assez longtemps pour lui enlever sa veste noire et la suspendre dans le placard de l'entrée. Puis elle le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine pour qu'ils puissent parler pendant qu'elle cherchait un vase approprié pour les fleurs, et lui demanda:

- Pourquoi es-tu passé par la porte d'entrée ce soir ? Je pensais que tu arriverais par la fenêtre, comme d'habitude.

Je... je ne sais pas trop, admit Vincent. J'ai l'habitude des toits, des escaliers de secours, et des fenêtre, mais ce soir semblait _différent_.

Il vit Catherine trouver un long vase clair et y arranger les fleurs avant de le remplir d'eau à mi-hauteur.

Tu voulais une soirée où tu n'aurais pas à mentir, une soirée où tu pourrais être simplement toi-même, une soirée _normale _(il haussa les épaules). J'imagine que je voulais être normal aussi... être capable de monter ces escaliers, pour une fois, au lieu de prendre ceux de secours, et frapper à ta porte comme un type normal, par regarder à une fenêtre comme un pervers.

Catherine fut émue par sa confession à cœur ouvert, et alors qu'elle plaçait le vase de fleurs sur le côté de la table, elle réfléchit un instant sur ses soucis quotidiens qu'elle trouvait agaçants et qu'il adorerait avoir. Déterminée à lui faire passer une soirée agréable, elle entreprit de servir le repas, espérant qu'il était encore assez chaud pour être bon. Quand elle eut terminé, Vincent se tenait derrière sa chaise, la fit s'assoir et contourna la table jusqu'à son propre siège.

- Avant qu'on mange, demanda Catherine, est-ce que tu fais des allergies à certains aliments ?

- Non, heureusement, répondit Vincent. Ça sent tellement bon que j'aurais détesté ne pas pouvoir en manger.

Catherine apprécia le compliment, et espéra qu'il la complimenterait autant après le repas. Elle demanda à Vincent s'il lui ferait l'honneur de servir le vin. Elle avait bu du Merlot, mais elle avait également débouchonné un Chardonnay Australien pour accompagner le plat principal, du poulet braisé dans un ragoût de mirepoix, le tout avec des pommes de terre cuites au four et coupées en deux. Avec le plat principal, elle avait préparé une salade de laitues romaine et iceberg mélangées dans une vinaigrette avec des artichauts, des oignons, des poivrons rouges coupés en dés, et du parmesan. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait acheté un cheesecake nappé de chocolat dans une boutique du coin. Pendant qu'elle préparait le repars Catherine s'était demandé depuis combien de temps Vincent n'avait pas mangé de repas qui n'incluait pas l'utilisation du micro-onde ou de livreurs et elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Vincent n'avait jamais été un grand mangeur de salade que ce soit avant ou après son changement de vie, mais il pouvait en manger et il ne se risquerait pas à humilier son hôtesse en refusant d'en prendre. Une fois servit, il fut surprit de constater qu'il aimait ça. Il ne savait pas si c'était le goût sucré de la vinaigrette, les textures et saveurs diverses des autres ingrédients, mais il savait qu'il en aurait plus quand il aurait terminé son assiette.

Puis un mordit dans sa première bouchée de poulet braisé et ne mâcha pas plus de deux fois avant de gémir de plaisir. Il la regarda dans les yeux en déglutissant et dit:

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est délicieux, Catherine ! Il ajouta en désignant son assiette avec sa fourchette: je n'ai rien mangé qui soit _à moitié_ aussi bon depuis d'Afghanistan.  
Catherine rougit de plaisir. Cette seule phrase valait le coup de faire la cuisine pour elle. En réalité elle prenait tellement de plaisir à voir Vincent manger qu'elle s'arrêta pour le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il lui montre sa propre assiette en lui disant que la nourriture n'allait pas venir toute seule dans sa bouche. Elle rougit de nouveau et recommença à manger. Pendant le repas, la conversation fut minime et légère, n'allant pas beaucoup plus loin que la météo, car tous deux prenaient bien trop de plaisir à déguster leur plat (même si c'était pour des raisons différentes). Une fois que la dernière part de cheesecake eut été mangée, Catherine voulut débarrasser la vaisselle du petit comptoir mais Vincent ne la laissa pas faire.

- Tu as passé un temps fou à cuisiner pour moi, dit-il de sa voix grave. Laisse-moi le faire pour toi.

Elle était sur le point de le contredire en clamant qu'il était son invité, et qu'il était donc supposé ne rien faire d'autre que de se détendre, mais un regard sur lui suffit à la convaincre qu'argumenter serait inutile. Alors pendant qu'il nettoyait, elle décida de leur préparer un café. Considérant que son Folgers habituel ne serait pas satisfaisant, elle sortit de sa réserve son précieux stock de graines de café Blue Mountain de Jamaïque, les mit dans la cafetière, vérifia le niveau d'eau et l'alluma.

Pendant ce temps, Vincent avait nettoyé la table et était occupé à rincer les assiettes et les couverts avant de les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Quand il lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire des restes, elle attrapa un rouleau de film étirable et couvrit étroitement le bol de salade et le plat de poulet avant de les ranger au frigo.

- Heather en voudra peut-être quand elle rentrera ce soir, Sinon... (Catherine fit une pause quand une pensée lui vint à l'esprit) J'ai une meilleure idée, je les mettrais dans des tuperwares pour que tu les prennes en partant. (Puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil) A toi de voir si tu veux partager avec J. T. ou pas.

Ils restèrent dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que le café soit prêt, puis Catherine remplit deux larges tasses en céramique sans poignée et ils se retirèrent dans le salon pour s'assoir sur son canapé d'angle en cuir marron. Sur la table basse qui leur faisait face étaient posés deux dessous de verre et le paquet argenté que Vincent avait laissé la nuit dernière. Catherine posa son café sur un dessous de verre et saisit la boîte. Une fois celle-ci posée sur ses genoux, elle fit courir sa main sur les côtés, se demandant une fois de plus ce qu'elle pouvait contenir, anticipant avant de l'ouvrir, et pensant peut-être avoir un aperçu de l'esprit fascinant de l'homme qui était assis quelques centimètres plus loin.

- Il ne s'ouvrira pas tout seul, remarqua Vincent avec un faible sourire.

Catherine n'eut pas besoin de plus, se servant de ses ongles courts pour défaire le nœud du ruban qui enserrait la boîte. Une fois le nœud défait, elle enleva le ruban et le couvercle pour les poser sur le côté. A l'intérieur de la boite, elle vit un tissus rose; un second coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'il était en flanelle. Plus curieuse que jamais, elle sortit le tissus et le secoua avant le trouver le devant et de le tourner vers elle. Elle sourit largement en se rendant compte qu'elle tenait dans les mains était le haut d'un pyjama en flanelle, un fait qui se confirma lorsque le deuxième objet que contenait la boîte s'avéra être l'autre moitié de l'ensemble.

Oh... mon... _Dieu_ ! Souffla-t-elle avant le poser le pyjama sur le côté et se jeter dans les bras de Vincent pour le remercier. Je n'ai plus eut de pyjama comme ça depuis... depuis l'université. Merci.

En réalité le dernier en date lui avait été acheté par sa mère, ça faisait partie de son rituel d'anniversaire. Elle n'avait pas été capable d'en racheter depuis, comme si le faire effacerait un morceau de la présence de sa mère dans sa vie. Mais que quelqu'un _d'autre_ le fasse... Catherine sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, des larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas verser, pas maintenant, pas pendant une soirée supposée être relaxante.

Vincent la sortit de sa rêverie sentimentale:

- Tu ne regarde pas tes autres cadeaux ?

- Il y en a d'autres ? Demanda-t-elle bêtement, avant de regarder à nouveau dans la boîte pour trouver une boîte de DVD plastifiée. Sur la pochette de la boîte était imprimée une photo de Humphrey Bogart et Ingrid Bergman dans une étreinte, leurs visages espacés de quelques centimètres à peine. Elle n'eut pas besoin de voir le titre du DVD pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de _Casablanca_. Voir ce film ici changeait tout. _Le pyjama en flanelle et les vieux films_, pensa-t-elle. _Les anniversaires les plus simples de mon enfance, les meilleurs_. Elle lui en avait parlé un jour plus tôt et se demanda quand il avait eut l'occasion d'acheter tout ça, mais le fait qu'il les _ait_ acheté, et plus important, le fait qu'il l'ait _écouté_, voulait tout dire.

Il est possible que j'ai récupéré un ou deux autres films, dit Vincent alors que Catherine se jetait dans ses bras pour un autre câlin. Mais j'ai pensé qu'on aurait pas le temps d'en regarder plus d'un.

Elle avait toujours les yeux brillant en le laissant s'écarter et quelques larmes avaient réussi à couler sur ses joues parfaitement dessinées.

Ben alors, les flics ne pleurent pas... sauf quand quelqu'un a pris le dernier doughnut avant eux.

Il leva le bras pour effacer ses larmes du pouce alors qu'elle souriait timidement et lui frappait l'épaule.

- Aïe ! S'écria Vincent en feignant une douleur à l'épaule avant de se moquer: Brutalité policière !

- Continues à faire des vannes sur la police et des doughuts et je te montrerais de la vraie brutalité policière, répliqua Catherine en s'emparant de son nouveau DVD pour se diriger vers le lecteur.

Vincent détailla avidement sa silhouette de dos, admirant la forme de son jean noir et la courbe ferme et subtile de ses hanches. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher; ça aurait été aussi simple pour lui que de ne pas voir le soleil à midi. Le pull blanc qu'elle portait était simple, joli et sexy à la fois. Et il ne lui avait fallu qu'une seconde lorsqu'elle l'avait accueillit à l'entrée pour savoir qu'elle avait prit beaucoup de soins à faire son maquillage et sa coiffure. L'effet combiné que son allure avait sur lui était électrique; elle était éblouissante.

Pour la première fois depuis des années il fut gêné de ne pouvoir s'habiller mieux que ce qu'il portait. Sa large veste rouge, son t-shirt gris, et son pantalon standard noir étaient propres, mais il ne pensait pas que ses vêtements soient appropriés à son niveau vestimentaire à elle.

Cependant Catherine ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Ce qu'elle avait vu, depuis le moment où il avait passé la porte, était une version plus soignée de la tranche de steak à l'Américaine... _Hey, on se calme_, Chandler, pensa-t-elle... de l'homme qu'elle en était venue à connaître et à admirer. Et cela suffisait à passer outre son style vestimentaire. Totalement digne d'être adulé.

Une fois le DVD en place, elle alluma la télé et éteignit les lumières avant de revenir vers lui pour reprendre sa place sur le canapé.

- Combien de temps dure ce film ? Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute alors que passait à l'écran l'avertissement contre le piratage de films.

Vincent jeta un regard sur l'arrière de la boîte du DVD, se servant de ses sens sur-développés, et lut 106 minutes.

- Une heure quarante-six, répondit-il.

Catherine regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était neuf heures et quelques.

- Bien. Il sera terminé à onze heures et Heather ne rentre jamais de soirée avant minuit. Ça nous laisse pas mal de temps.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour être aspiré par l'histoire de Rick Blaine et Ilsa Lund dans le Maroc sous contrôle Français de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Et presque deux heures plus tard, ils regardèrent tristement Rick et Ilsa se séparer, elle montant dans l'avion pour Lisbonne avec son mari alors que Rick retournait vers la ville en compagnie du Capitaine Renault.

Il était presque onze heures quand le film se termina et tous deux savaient que Vincent devait partir, au cas où Heather rentrerait plus tôt. Catherine rangea rapidement les restes dans des tuperwares bon marché pour lui. Elle était sur le point de le raccompagner à la porte quand elle eut une idée.

- Pose ça et viens avec moi, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi, faire ? Demanda-t-il en s'exécutant.

- Puisque c'est une partie de ma fête d'anniversaire, répliqua-t-elle. Il faut que je fasse quelques photos avec toi.

Vincent se rebiffa quand il réalisa où elle l'emmenait, et plus particulièrement pourquoi elle l'y emmenait. Catherine remarqua sa réticence et n'eut aucun mal à en deviner l'origine.

- Tu as vu Evan m'embrasser la nuit dernière, hein ?

- Oui, admit-il. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, ça s'est passé comme ça.

- Un peu comme le baiser, répondit-elle. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, pas pour moi en tout cas, ça s'est passé comme ça.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer, Catherine, dit doucement Vincent. Tu es adulte, tu peux embrasser qui tu veux.

Elle fut prise de court par sa remarque, ayant pensé qu'il avait vu le baiser et s'était enfuit la nuit précédente; elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait être soulagée ou blessée.

- Dans ce cas, dit-elle. Prenons ces photos. J'ai des photos de toutes les autres personnes importantes dans ma vie; il est temps d'en faire quelques unes avec toi.

Quand ils entrèrent tous deux dans le photomaton, Catherine lança:

Le regard sérieux.

Et tous deux semblèrent aussi solennels qu'un couple d'entrepreneurs de pompes funèbres alors que l'appareil les prenait en photo. Elle essaya ensuite de chatouiller Vincent pour découvrir qu'il était insensible. Il n'en allait pas de même pour elle, cependant, et elle couinait en essayant de se libérer de la torture de ses mains quand la seconde photo fut prise. Il se calma ensuite et ils se regardaient, Catherine essayant de reprendre son souffle à la troisième photo. Alors il se pencha et courba une main sur sa nuque, l'approchant de lui, caressant ses lèvres une fois, deux fois, avant de couvrir sa bouche pour un baiser bien plus passionné.

La quatrième et dernière photo fut prise alors que Catherine levait la main pour passer les doigts dans ses cheveux courts. Vincent se força néanmoins à s'écarter d'elle, sautant presque du photomaton dans sa hâte de mettre un espace entre eux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa respiration était heurtée, tout comme celle de Catherine, mais lui seul était en danger. Il pensa désespérément à une douche froide, aux impôts, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le calmer pour qu'il ne passe pas en mode monstre.

Catherine savait que le baiser était la cause de son accès de stress et se sentit désolée. _Note personnelle_, pensa-t-elle tristement. _Toute sorte d'excitation peut être mauvaise pour lui._

La situation se résuma à changera, changera pas pendant quelques minutes mais Vincent parvint finalement à regagner le contrôle de lui-même et la crise fut évitée. Dans cet intervalle, les photos sortirent du photomaton et Catherine les regarda, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente assez sûr de lui pour la rejoindre. S'approchant d'elle, mais gardant une petite distance entre eux, il regarda les photos et sourit, surtout parce qu'il la trouvait si adorable. _Quel changement,_ pensa-t-il, _de la flic sérieuse au clown déjanté_. Puis il vit la dernière photo, sur laquelle ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait.

- Alors ça, c'est du baiser, opina-t-il.

Elle rougit et il détourna rapidement les yeux, avant que ses hormones ne le travaillent encore et qu'il risque la sur-dose d'adrénaline bestiale.

Je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-il avant de se diriger une fois de plus vers la porte d'entrée.

Il ramassa les tuperwares au passage pour les reposer et enfiler son manteau.

Merci pour le repas, c'était fantastique. Une fois le manteau mis, il saisit la nourriture et ajouta: merci aussi de m'avoir invité. C'était sympa d'être à nouveau un mec normal pendant quelques heures, au lieu de ce que je suis.

- J'admets que je ne te connais pas encore aussi bien, répondit Catherine, mais j'ai une assez bonne idée de qui tu es, et c'est là que j'insiste: 'qui' tu es Vincent, pas 'ce que' tu es. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue: n'oublies _jamais_ ça.

- Il y a des moments où c'est vraiment difficile, admit-il, mais j'essayerai.

- J'imagine que je devrai m'y faire, Vincent... pour l'instant en tout cas, dit-elle. Merci à _toi_ d'être venu. Je sais que ça fait un sacré chemin pour une salade, du poulet et du gâteau au fromage.

Je ne suis pas venu pour le repas, Catherine, dit-il. Je suis venu pour toi.

_[purée celui-là j'ai cru que je le finirait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il est long ! Je sais qu'il en a pas l'air comme ça mais bon..._

_Allez, salut !_

_esiol]_


End file.
